


Taking A Chance

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [54]
Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam was the first girl that Brandon ever loved and now as he stood before her in the rain and declared his love, he was taking a chance by telling her about his feelings.





	Taking A Chance

Fandoms: General Hospital/Beverly Hills 90210  
Title: Taking A Chance  
Characters: Sam McCall and Brandon Walsh  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Brandon Walsh  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Sam was the first girl that Brandon ever loved and now as he stood before her in the rain and declared his love, he was taking a chance by telling her about his feelings.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 180

Word used: Sheltered

Drabble #54: Taking A Chance

He had grown up sheltered from the world and all the people in it. His parents had home schooled him in the hopes of teaching Brandon the values they thought were right.

In doing that, they also kept him from having close friends and from being in relationships. When he met Sam, his whole world changed for the better. She showed him that it was okay to make mistakes; that messing up was part of learning and growing up.

Sam was the first girl that Brandon ever loved, and now as he stood before her in the rain and declared his love, he was taking a chance by telling her about his feelings.

When Sam joined him outside in the rain, he took her in his arms and kissed her. After they had kissed, they each pulled back and then Brandon watched as Sam took off running down the street.

He followed her and before long, the two of them were splashing in the puddles and dancing in the rain and neither of them cared if they looked stupid, because they were in love.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
